All Right, Who did it?
by Bulla-chan
Summary: There are ALOT of problems in this story that don't make any sense now...but you'll see how they all fit in to make sense. Goku tries to take over the world and Pan gets a Diary and Trunks is commented on his big chin they all fit in...somehow.
1. TOP

All right…Who did it?

Chapter 1: T.O.P

A/N: Romance story! I don't think so!

In The Spaceship…

Pan walked up to Trunks as he was steering the ship.

"Hey Trunks!" Pan smiled as she looked at the LAVANDER haired boy.

"Uhh…hi…." Trunks said as he noticed Pan staring at him. "Why are you here?"

"Can't I have a good conversation with my bestest friend in the whole wided world!" Pan asked, as her smile got bigger.

"Oookay…I guess…." Trunks said as he turned away trying to stay focused on the outside.

"Yup." Pan said as she kicked her feet and looked at the controls that Trunks was using to steer.

"Pan, it's not polite to stare…" Trunks said as he made a sour face.

"Sorry…just looking at the controls." Pan apologized.

"It's okay…." Trunks said.

"Hey! What does that thingie do?" Pan asked as she pointed to the steer.

"It makes the space ship move." Trunks said as he nodded.

" Ohhh..." Pan said.("Ya geek…")

"Yup ah…" Trunks said as he shrugged. " It can-ah…also do this." Trunks said as he moved the steer around and made the spaceship up and down.

"Hahahahahahaha!" Pan laughed. (" This guys trying' to kill me…")

"Heh...yeah…children…so EASILY amused…Hahaha! Ahahahaha! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!" Trunks evilly laughed.

" Uhh…Trunks…?" Pan said.

"Huh? Oh! Sorry…" Trunks said.

" Yeah…" Pan said. Pan looked at the way Trunks was smiling. (snort; "What a geek! I bet he has no friends. (gasp; I can talk in my head! This is SOOOO cool! Now I can say bad things about Trunks…and he won't know what I'm saying! I can say thing like this: Big nose! Hah! Purple hair…nah! That wasn't a good one….how about—") Pan stopped thinking and started talking. "Big chin! Hah! Wuh-oh!"

"What did you call me?" Trunks asked.

"Sorry! That was supposed to be in my head! I swear!" Pan said

"Pan, do you like magazines?" Trunks asked staring in space.

"No! They suck! All you ever have to do with them is READ READ READ! Theres so many words that you have to read! YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE TIME TO LOOK AT THE PICTURES CUZ YOU WANT TO READ WHAT HAPPENS NEXT! LIKE THE ALICIA KEYS AND USHER THING! GOSH! I DIDN'T EVEN GET TO SEE IF THEY WERE GONNA GET TOGETHER OR NOT!" Pan yelled.

"…If you don't like magazines…then why don't you go downstairs and CLEAN for a minute! Okay!" Trunks said as he watched Pan get up and leave.

"Okay Trunks! I'll do the BEST I can!" Pan smiled as she took the elevator thing downstairs.

"Pan! That floor needs to be tidy enough for me so I can see my BIG CHIN!" Trunks yelled. "Big chin…I wonder where she got that…big chin!" Trunks said as he covered his chin with his bandana and looked both ways.

Trunks got up from his seat. "I'm putting this thing on auto pilot…" Trunks said as he pressed a yellow button and walked to the elevator.

"Trunks! I'm done with my chore!" Pan said as she went upstairs.

Trunks noticed Goku lying down on the couch. "..Goku what are you doing here?"

"Nothing Trunks…" Goku said going upstairs. "That was close!" Goku said taking out a walky-talky. "Blue-bug to Gemini! Blue-bug to Gemini! Do you read! The hawk has left his nest. It's time to feed on his babies!" Goku said as he walked to the control room.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Trunks yelled.

"What! What!" Pan yelled as she ran downstairs

"AAAUUGHGHGH!" Trunks yelled Charlie Brown style.

"No! He found out our plan Gemini! I gotta go!" Goku said as he ran downstairs.

"OMIGOD! WHAT IS THIS!" Trunks yelled as he held up a boy magazine.

" (Gasp) It's a BOY magazine! Yuck!" Pan said as she made a sour face.

"Yuck is right! WHO WOULD HAVE SUCH A THING HERE!" Trunks yelled as he dropped the magazine and rubbed his hands with hand sanitizer.

"I dunno…" Goku said as he looked at Giru. "Do YOU have any ideas GIRU! HM!"

"Giru…" Giru said.

" Huh? Who was it Giru? Do you know who it was?" Trunks asked.

"Giru…" Giru said.

"It-it was Giru?" Trunks asked Giru.

"Giru…" Giru said.

"IT WAS HIM ALREADY! STOP ASKING A MILLION QUESTIONS! GOSH!" Goku yelled as he marched upstairs.

"…Goku? Anyway, it's crap like this that gives Sayiins a BAD name! All of this stuff…" Trunks said flipping through the pages.

"Yeah…uh…I'll just go upstairs…heh heh." Pan said going upstairs.

"….Pan?" (To the viewer) "Heh! I bet your wondering why we don't allow magazines in our spaceship. Well, it's simple really. Before w left, Chi-Chi said that she doesn't want Pan to come back learning all these new words from outer space…(she some how found out she was going) And these boy magazines could mess up ANY kids mind…so we don't allow magazines unless their educational…she also said the same thing for Goku." Trunks went upstairs.

"Man! He's acting like he's a DETECTIVE or something! Can't mind his own business!" Goku said as he sat down in his chair.

"(twitches) Magazine? It wasn't...me…heh…heh…" Pan said.

"It wasn't…uh…me either…heh heh…uh-oh…" Goku said.

"So...uh…it wasn't us?" Pan asked Goku.

"Yeah…it was Giru…I don't read that kind of stuff…" Goku said licking his teeth.

"Me…uh…neither…" Pan said. "I HATE MAGAZINES!"

"PAN! WE HEARD YOU THE FIST TIME!" Trunks said yelling from downstairs.

"SHUT UP! IT WASN'T ME!" Pan yelled as she ran to the control chair.

"I never said it was you…" Trunks said getting suspicious of Pan walking upstairs. "Pan…YOU wouldn't be the one bringing magazines in this spaceship by any chance…would you?"

"IT WASN'T ME!" Pan yelled

"I never said it was…." Trunks said.

"I didn't do it either!" Goku said sweating.

"Okay! Okay! Geez! You guys actin' you DID do it!" Trunks said

"…I didn't…" Goku said.

" (Sigh) When are we gonna get the next Dragon ball? I wanna go shopping…" Pan said.

"Shopping for what! A new headband? Drugs! Crack! MAGAZIENS!" Trunks asked as he gave Pan the fish-eye.

"…No…" Pan said about to cry.

"Good…at least we know everyone is straight with my rules.." trunks smiled as he hit Pan on the back of her head.

" Heh! Yeah! ("Ow! Dirty bastard..")" Pan thought.

"Here we are! WHOO! Another planet with a Dragon ball!" Trunks smiled.

"YEEAHH!" Goku took out his walky-talky and walked near the elevator. "Gemini…we are here! Start project "T.O.P." Or… Take Over Planet"

End of Chappie


	2. The Chip

Chapter 2: The Chip 

A/N: I do NOT own DBZ/GT… (thanks for reminding me…) Oh, and when I say "boy magazines…" I'm taking about naked boy pics you know, like how in some magazines they show pictures of Usher?

On a planet called Carob…. 

"Okay Giru, tell me if you get any Dragon ball signals…okay?" Trunks said.

"Giru…" Giru girued.

"…(sigh) Yeah…I'll take that as a yes…" Trunks sighed. "Hey…where's Pan and Goku?"

"OHHHHHH! LOOK AT THIS DIARY! ITS SOOO BEAUTIFUL!" Pan yelled

"Only 5 trentars" The sales man said.

"Oh! Trunks! Can you buy it?" Pan asked.

"I dunno…" Trunks said as he rolled his eyes.

"Pleeeeeeeeeease!" Pan said with puppy dog eyes.

"Should I Goku?" Trunks asked.

"(Talking on walky-talky) And then we'll— (looks at Trunks) Oh! Yeah whatever…" Goku answered.

" Hmmmm…okay!" Trunks said as he got reached into his pocket for some money. "I got a bottle cap, and three pieces of string…. what will that get me?"

"….Nothin'…" The man said.

"(Twitches nose) Well-ah, Pan…looks like your not getting anything…" Trunks said.

"…. YOU HAVE MONEY!" Pan said.

" No I don't…" Trunks lied.

"YES YOU DO!" Pan yelled

"…. Listen I—"

"(takes out ray gun) Too late fellow earthlings…" Goku said.

"…. Goku what are you doing?" Trunks asked.

"Heh heh heh! You will all die HERE and NOW!" Goku said as he walked up to Pan. "You will be first."

"Grandpa?" Pan said.

" Oh gosh…not this again…" Trunks said.

"What do you mean not this again? This is the first time this ever happened." Pan asked.

"Shhh! I wanna be the HERO!" Trunks whispered.

"SILENCE! ENOUGH OF YOUR TOMBFOOLERY!" Goku said.

"Hahahahahahaha! He said "tomfoolery" Hah!"The sales man said

Silence…

"…Okay Goku what's wrong with you?" Trunks calmly asked.

"YOU FOOL!" Goku said as he fired the gun.

"OMIGOD!" Trunks yelled as he ducked.

"(looks at gun) What the…? WHY DIDN'T YOU SHOOT OUT SHINEY LASER THINGIES!" Goku yelled.

"Oookay…Goku…get over here…" Trunks said.

"NOOOOOOOOOO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Goku yelled. "I must make them forget everything that happened!" Goku said as he took out his amnesia ray and blasted it at everyone.

"Uhhh….I forget what I didn't remember…." Trunks drooled.

"I still have no brain!" Pan danced.

"It worked!" Goku smiled.

"What worked" Trunks asked.

"Uhh…our…uhh…mission…" Goku said as he stared at another sales person. "We found the….uhh…5 star ball! Hahahaha!" Goku said as he picked the ball up.

"Ohh…cool…we can go now!" Trunks said.

"I still want my DIARY!" Pan yelled.

"Its ALWAYS about WHAT YOU WANT! Isn't it PAN! I mean YOU think life is a box of cashews! Theres nothing to clean, dust, OR FABRICATE!" Trunks yelled. "Well I got news for you princess…I—"

"That'll be one head band." The sales man said.

"Thank you sir…" Pan smiled evilly at Trunks.

…You're despicable! You know that?" Trunks said.

"This place is so beautiful…do we HAVE to go?" Goku asked.

"Noo…but I want too…" Trunks said.

"Its ALWAYS about what YOU want! Isn't it Trunks! You think life is a—" Goku stopped.

"OKAY! OKAY! SHUTUP!" Trunks yelled.

"Great…! (to walky-talky) Gemini! The mission is STILL on…" Goku said

"C'mon Goku! Lets go find a hotel…" Trunks sighed.

Pan took out a pen and started writing. "Hmmm"

"Giru?" Giru said suspiciously.

"Oh yeah! And…." Pan continued writing.

"Huh?" Trunks said as he looked over Pan's shoulder.

"Oh— what are you guys doing!" Pan asked.

"Oh! Nothing!" Trunks twitched.

"Better be nothing!" Pan said as she glared at Giru.

"Giru…" Giru said.

"Hey Trunks! Theres a hotel over there!" Pan said.

"Oh…how convenient…3 seconds after I say I wanted to find a hotel…one just pops up out of nowhere…no adventure…no nothing…this is one lazy authoress…" Trunks said entering the hotel.

"Excuse me sir, can we get a room?" Goku asked.

"Yes you can" The man said.

"…Okay…can you give us the key to our room?" Trunks asked.

"Yes I can…" the man said.

"…Ahem…well?" trunks said.

"What? Are you still here?" The man asked.

"ARE U GONNA GIVE US A ROOM OR NOT!" Trunks yelled turning red.

"Yes I am…" The man said again.

"WELL!" Trunks said.

"Shh…" The man said.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'SHH"! I SWEAR! IF YOU DON'T GIVE US A ROOM I'LL—" Trunks yelled.

"Shhh…" The man said again

Silence

"… … … Lets go guys…" Trunks said walking out of the hotel.

"I found your door key for room number 23." The man said as he threw the key at Trunks.

"YEEEEEAHHH!" Pan smiled.

In the Hotel room…

"Okay! I'm gonna go take a nice hot shower!" Pan said as she went in the bathroom.

"You do that…" Trunks said as he started changing the channel with lazy eyes.

"Hey, Trunks! While Pan's in there, why don't we count how many Dragon balls we have?" Goku asked.

"That's easy, we have one." Trunks said.

"Oh, c'mon! We COULD have MORE than that ya know!" Goku said as he brought Pan's blue bag over to Trunks.

Trunks opened the bag. "All right, We have one Dragon ball…" Trunks said as he reached his hand in the bag. "And, one of….Pan's diary?"

"GASP!" Goku said.

"Uhh…it's Pan's private stuff….so…we should…put it back…." Trunks said.

"Yeah…. AFTER WE READ IT!" Goku smiled!.

"You know!" Trunks said giving Goku a hot five.

Goku opened up the book and read the first page.

"Dear Diary, I think Trunks is a geek and has a big chin! HAHAHAHA! I also think that he should cover up his big ass chin with his bandanna! Its annoying to see it all the time!" Goku stopped reading.

"Gimmie that!" trunks said as he pulled the book away from Goku. "Dear diary, I think grandpa stinks! And I mean STANK! Because whenever he comes back from fighting someone…HE STINKS! And whenever we come to some kind of inn…he will NEVER take a bath! Its NASTAY!" Trunks read. "HAHAHHHHHAAAAAAAAAHH! Its true the Goku…you DO stink…"

"What about YOU big chin?" Goku snickered.

"WHAT ABOUT ME!" Trunks asked.

"…Chin…" Goku said.

"… Goku, you—" Trunks started.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!" Pan yelled as she walked in the room.

"Uh-oh…" Trunks said.

"YOU…READ…MY…DIARY!" Pan yelled.

"Uhh…Trunks did it!" Goku said as he handed the diary to Trunks.

"No! Pan, you see…uh…" trunks started.

Pan rolled up a notebook.

WHAM!

" (cries) WHAT'D YA DO THAT FOR!" Trunks yelled.

"Bastards…" Pan said as she took her diary.

"Well Pan, you didn't have to write all that bad stuff about us…" Goku said.

"YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO READ MY DIARY!" Pan yelled again.

"Well Pan, you STILL didn't have to write that…" Trunks said. "My "big chin?""

"WELL MAYBE YOU WOULDN'T KNOW ALL THAT STUFF, IF YOU DIDN'T READ MY DIARY!" Pan yelled.

"Whatever…" Goku said.

"Well we DID Pan! And we'd do it AGAIN too!" Trunks yelled as he folded his arms.

"UHH!" Pan said.

"I'm going to bed…" Trunks pouted.

"Me too…" Goku said.

Pan stared at Goku who was going to sleep in the bed she was.

"Excuse you!" Pan said.

"Your excused!" Goku said putting his head on the pillow.

"Errr…" Pan said.

"Oh, wait…I better sleep over there with Trunks…I wouldn't want you to smell my STINKY armpits!" Goku yelled.

"Yeah…OR BE BOTHERED BY MY BIG CHIN!" Trunks yelled.

"Uh! You guys know me sooo well! Its as if you read my DIARY!" Pan said going to bed.

The next morning…

"(yawn's and notices Pan and Trunks still sleeping) Ha! Perfect…they're still sleeping! Now…time to commence the chip! Giru!" Goku called on his walky-talky. "COME HERE! I'VE INSTALLED THE "chip" into your brain." Goku whispered. "Giru? GIRU!"

Goku went to Giru to find that he was still sleeping.

"WAKE UP! I INSTALLED THE CHIP! YOU SHOULD BE OBEYING ME!" Goku yelled.

Giu woke up.

"Giru?" Giru yawned.

"Great! (takes out walky-talky) Gemini! Bring the ship to (reads room number) room…2231…" Goku said.

"Yes sir…" Gemini answered.

"Now…for the chip…" Goku said


End file.
